


Clear

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Offscreen violence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Offscreen violence.

Oddsensical how a bullet to the shoulder affects his _eyesight_, ridiculous, the pain is there but overcome overlaid overwrought by how all the colors in the world are suddenly primary, crayon-bright, fiercely scribbled by a toddler. Red red red jacket, Ray's yellow hair, every tree in the park standing out and screaming green, every detail shouting out at him bole by bark and leaf by needle.

"So much," he whispers and Ray is crouching by him, says, "Yeah, I know it hurts, buddy, ambulance here any second," not what he meant, not what he felt but he can't say it, can never manage to say what he means feels wants. Ray puts a hand so gently on his other shoulder, and Ray smells frightened, and Fraser laughs because he'd always thought of that as yellow but actually it smells icy blue, how strange.

Black happens then, but even the black is primary, shiny, glowing glare, then the world pops back into technicolor being and they're putting him in the ambulance antiseptic alcohol. Being moved hurts, hurts a lot. And then Ray climbs in and it's too much, too crowded in the ambulance with the alcohol and the EMT's and Ray's blue fear, so Fraser opens his mouth to say leave, leave, but Ray grabs his good hand, good, flexing hard and fingers hot and Fraser changes his mind, changes everything, hangs on tight.

\--END--


End file.
